The present invention relates to a method of producing cartons of cigarettes.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method of producing cartons of cigarettes from respective groups of equioriented packets arranged in two superimposed rows.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of producing cartons of cigarettes, each consisting of two half cartons having respective separate superimposed wrappings normally joined along a respective longitudinal edge, for enabling the carton to be opened book-fashion and subsequent separation of the two half cartons.
On cartons of the aforementioned type, the wrappings of the two half cartons normally present specular structures in relation to the longitudinal connecting edge when the carton is closed.
That is to say, if the closed carton is placed with one of its larger lateral surfaces contacting a horizontal supporting surface, the wrappings of the two half cartons are inverted in relation to each other, with the bottom surface of the top wrapping, for example, facing upwards. To position both wrappings with the bottom surface facing downwards, the top half carton must be turned 180.degree. about the longitudinal edge joining it to the bottom half carton.
In the event the two half cartons are formed from groups of equioriented packets as mentioned above, such rotation provides for equiorienting the wrappings of the two half cartons, but also for oppositely-orienting the respective packets, which is aesthetically undesirable.